


Never have I ever

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, possible secondhand embarrassment, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that reader has never been kissed, Kili offers to help her experience her first kiss (with parts of this imagine - Imagine Kili teaching you how to kiss - from imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have I ever

The bottle of wine wandered from one hand to another as you, Kili, Fili, Ori, Nori and Bofur sat in a loosely formed circle, playing a game to entertain yourselves before going to sleep. The rest of the company were sitting away from you, busy with their own chats or tasks.

Ori gulped as the bottle stopped in his hands, indicating that it was his turn to confess.

“Never have I ever…” he knitted his brow in concentration, pursing his lips into a thin line before an idea stroke him, “kissed anyone!”

The others cheered as they could take a sip of the wine, yet as it landed in yours you only passed it to Nori, the person on your right.

And, in an instant, all eyes landed on you. You twitched, feeling uncomfortable with sudden increased attention from lads.

“What?” you murmured, feeling the heat rising to your cheeks.

“You’ve never kissed anyone?” Fili exclaimed with wide opened eyes, his brows almost at the line of his blonde maze.

“No, I have not,” you admitted, embarrassed and you saw Nori shaking his head, muttering something that sounded like ‘unbelievable’. You sighed. Now it would begin. Teasing, joking and mocking you. The lads were mostly sweet and kind to you, but you knew they wouldn’t miss a good reason for jokes and that was a very good reason to joke about.

“No, ye must be kidding, Y/N!” Bofur snapped, his voice hinted with shock and you bit your lower lip, suddenly feeling hurt. It wasn’t like you had never had a chance to snog anyone – you simply did not want to do it with some drunken dwarf met at the festive. You wanted it to be meaningful, to be done with someone you had feelings for.

Unfortunately for you, you hadn’t met them yet. Well, not exactly. You had met that person, but they had no idea you felt something for them.

And you, being your usual shy self, did not say a word. You could barely looked straight into Kili’s eyes, not to mention uttering anything to him. He could have anyone he wanted, why would he settle for you?

Rising from your seat, you hung your head low and headed to the woods, murmuring ‘excuse me’ as you walked pass the rest.

When you were far enough to not hear their voices, you leant your back against a tree and tried to calm yourself. It was nothing to care about, they would soon forget, they were too nice to make jokes about you – you thought as you inhaled deeply and let out long breaths, slowly and gradually settling down.

Just as you were about to go back to the camp, you heard footsteps and you poked your head around the tree, looking at the intruder.

“Oh, here you are, Y/N!” Kili called joyfully as he spotted you, coming to your side with apologetic expression. “We did not mean to cause you distress, you know that?”

“Yes, I know, Kili,” you assured, smiling softly at him.

“Good. And, though it seems rather shocking for me that you had never done this, I am officially offering my services as a kissing teacher. Only if you want it, of course,” he said, looking at you with that sweet, sincere expression of his and you felt your heart flutter a bit.

“And you won’t laugh at me if I do something wrong?” you asked quietly, already imagining that, by some miracle, you would broke his nose or make him bleed.  

Kili let out a breathy laugh.

“No, I won’t. Promise,” he placed a hand on his heart to assure you and you nodded, feeling a bit warmer inside. A mere prospect of Kili kissing you was enough to make you feel dizzy and, to be honest, you were dying to know how his lips felt like, how he tasted like.

“Can we maybe try it now?” you proposed silently, unable to raise your eyes at him. You felt Kili’s hand taking your own into a warm and reassuring grasp.

“Yes, if you want to. We will start slowly, okay? Nothing rough. I want you to feel comfortable and good.”

“Kili, before we begin,” you started, gazing into his eyes and he nodded, encouraging you to go on, “why are you doing this? It’s really nice of you and I appreciate it very much, but you know you don’t have to? No one’s forcing you.”

“Y/N, I’m not forcing myself to do it. I just can’t let such a beauty like you feel bad for not having been kissed and, gods, if I am to be your first kiss, then I am the luckiest dwarf on earth.”

You opened your eyes widely with surprise, your mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ as your brain proceeded though what you had just heard. You surely did not expect that kind of confession, but you knew Kili well enough to know what he wouldn’t lie if it came to emotions.

“Y-you think I’m beautiful?” you whined and Kili came closer to you, gently wrapping his arms around your waist.

You froze for a moment.

“Yes, I do think so.”

“And you are not telling me all this to make me want to kiss you?” you quirked an eyebrow and Kili shook his head.

“No, I am speaking truthfully, Y/N. I want you to relax, darling, I won’t hurt you.”

You took a deep breath, feeling a bit insecure. What if you accidentally bit him? What if you pulled his hair or shirt too hard?

“What should I do with those?” you waved your arms not knowing where to place them and Kili gave you a soft smile.

“You can place them on my shoulders, or around my middle. Anything that’s fine with you, will be surely fine with me.”

“Okay,” you panted as you rested your hands on Kili’s shoulders. His skin radiated with warmth and somehow that alone made you feel infinitely more comfortable. You made a step forward, closing the space between you and him, “what now?”

“Just close your eyes, Y/N, and enjoy it,” Kili murmured and you felt your heart racing as you fluttered your eyes shut. Kili moved one of his hands to gingerly lift your chin, then resting it on your cheek before his hot breath graced your skin and his soft lips brushed against yours.

He was tender with his caress as he was pressing his mouth ever so lightly onto yours, giving you time to get used to the new sensation. And, Mahal, how good it felt! Your head began to spin as you longed for more and you started to shyly move your lips against Kili’s, slowly finding the perfect rhythm for you both.

Soon, you were out of breath and you parted from him, unable to open your eyes just yet, glorifying the feeling of being kissed by the very dwarf you were in love with. It felt magical and your lips curled into a delighted smile, mirrored on Kili’s face as well.

However, you weren’t done yet. You wanted more, you had to have more, and, after a brief look into Kili’s sparkling eyes, you crushed your lips onto his, moving more confidently now, with still growing hunger for him.

Your hands moved on their own as they traveled up Kili’s neck and into his hair, which you pulled not to gently, but from strangled moan from Kili you guessed he enjoyed it.

He was kissing you greedily, passionately and you matched him readily, as you felt desire slowly starting to flame within you. Hesitantly, you parted your lips and licked Kili’s upper one, to which he gladly obliged as his tongue began to massage yours, making you completely intoxicated by that.

You felt your knees getting weak, but Kili were fast to prevent you from any discomfort. He pushed you gently back, pressing your back against the tree as the two of you continued tasting each other.

However, you were out of breath again and you titled your head back slightly to catch your breath. Kili was panting, too, and you noticed his eyes were a bit darker than usual.

“Was I good?” you asked under your breath, your cheeks flushed, your eyes gleaming joyfully and Kili grinned widely, deciding that he had never saw you so breathtaking as you were now.

“Can’t you feel it, love?” he teased and only then you realized that there was a certain hardness pressed against your lower abdomen.

“Kili, it isn’t a dagger, is it?” you asked, blushing furiously and Kili, chuckling, moved his hips backwards. You laid your head on his shoulder, feeling a bit embarrassed, but other than that happier than ever before.

Kili’s arms enveloped you in a tight embrace, washing away all insecurity from you. A silence feel between the two of you, but it wasn’t long until you gazed up at him with a devilish sparkle in your eyes.

“I think I need more practice, Kili,” you stated as you put your hands on the back of his neck, slowly pushing him lower and closer to you.

“Oh, amralime,” Kili only managed to breath out before his lips met you yearning ones, positively taking his breath away.


End file.
